


No Ones Gonna Hurt You

by chanwooyah



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Total Drama
Genre: Angst, Drama, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Jung Hae In - Freeform, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanwooyah/pseuds/chanwooyah
Summary: It dwells a horrendous situation.





	No Ones Gonna Hurt You

Jung Hae In has been continuously beaten by the gangsters inside of his home.

 

 

 

His body is unable to move when he's trying to escape.

 

 

 

They sense his flow. Kicks and punches rampage to his upcoming demise.

 

 

 

Until he can't bear it anymore, a scream that is sorrowful and painful.

 

 

 

They get his phone and tell him who to call.

 

 

 

He speaks nothing and turns back. He turns into bloody figure soaks with his tears.

 

 

 

Another beating follows.

 

 

 

Still able to endure.

 

 

 

One of them finally gets the contact when someone calls him.

 

 

 

Immediately, he pulls its leg and slams it on the floor.

 

 

 

And receive another fierce blow.

 

 

 

The caller who is his lover Lee Jong Suk receives an unpleasant goodbye in his state.

 

 

 

He wants them to stop what they're doing. He requests them in one condition.

 

 

 

He will be a change for Jung Hae In's safety.

 

 

 

The beaten one disagrees. He apologizes for causing him trouble.

 

 

 

He loves him and this will be their final moments in distance. There's no time left to save himself.

 

 

 

He won't let him do anything to his life. 

 

 

 

Lee Jong Suk hurriedly goes out from his work to make them pay.

 

 

 

While he's still talking to a stranger, an unexpected gunshot echoes to his phone.

 

 

 

He bends his knees and looks to the gloomy night sky. Tears falling down on his face. A shout that makes the people around him noticeable with worries. 

 

 

 

Some of them follow him to give him support and help but he tells them to not get involved in his bad situation.

 

 

 

He calls back to the stranger with anger. A vengeance flows through his body. Rage causes a force field with a power of willingness to kill who hurt his lover.

 

 

 

When he arrives, he sees a lifeless body of a man he loves. It becomes worst when he looks at that condition, Jung Hae In's head has been damaged and unrecognizable.

 

 

 

He puts off his work suit jacket to cover the unseen. The gangsters sense a powerful aura about him as he vents which transforms into a horrifying creature.

 

 

 

Fear comes to their lives. There will be no escape. Screams echoes from his home which wakes up the neighbors of the city.

 

 

 

The environment of their home turns into bloody mess splattered with the insides and pieces of the shredded bodies.

 

 

 

He comes back to his lover to turn its state to a normal human being with completion. Those wounds and everything damaged is finally healed.

 

 

 

Jung Hae In comes back alive and well. Being scared to death, he embraces Lee Jong Suk with a passionate kiss. Lee Jong Suk responds.

 

 

 

He makes a portal on the wall to suck all the remains of their enemies. The gruesome environment comes back to a clean and refreshing one.

 

 

 

People from outside call the police to the rescue. When they arrive and knocks on their door, Lee Jong Suk welcomes them to enter their home for an inspection.

 

 

 

It seems nothing's happening before. He tells them that he accidentally opens the speaker with a full volume thanking their concern. 

 

 

 

Confusion swallows their mind like it's only a nightmare. They all go out with no evidence found.

 

 

 

Jung Hae In calls him to have a dinner with him. They begin to watch a movie together with a lovely moment of their lives.


End file.
